Coming back to mystic falls
by Catherine2.0000
Summary: New vampire


Coming back to Mystic Falls.

I walked into my living room and sat on my couch watching tv thinking of what I could do today

So, my sister is still in Mystic Falls.. . This will be a perfect time to meet up with her. Who knows.. maybe i'll help her with whatever she is planning. I heard a knock at the door and walked over to answer it. Jake was at the door. "You are free to go and you will remember nothing that happened.", I compelled him. "I will remember nothing.", he said, then turned around and walked off. I started packing all my stuff. and when I was done I drove off to Mystic Falls.

*Three Hours Later*  
I drove into Mystic Falls and decided to go pay the Salvatore's a visit. Even though I have never met them, I know who they are because I watch over my sister. They will think that I'm her, just that I dyed my hair and have in contacts. "This will be fun.", I said to myself, smirking.

I walked up to the door of the Salvatore Boarding house and walked in. I made sure I was perfectly quiet though, I didn't want them to know I was here just yet. I walked into what looked like was the living room and was suddenly pushed up against the wall. Well, my plans didn't go the way I wanted them to. I looked into the person that was holding my throats face and noticed it was Damon Salvatore. "You know, dying your hair and putting contacts in isn't going to disguise you, Katherine.", he said. Just as I thought, he thought I was Katherine. I started laughing and said, "Oh, you are so wrong about who I am." "Katherine, you can't fool me. I know all your little tricks.", he said. "Well, Damon, you are very wrong.", I said. "What are you talking about?", he asked me. "Hello Damon, I am Aleksandria Petrova, Katherine twin sister. But please, call me Alex.", I said, while smirking at his shocked face. As I takes the contacts out

Trouble

"H-How? Katherine doesn't have a twin! She would have told us!", Damon said, looking very confused. "Damon, you have got to learn that Katherine doesn't tell you everything! Now will you please calm down!", I told him. "I will calm down if you answer a few questions of mine.", he said. "Why do you look just like your sister but with black hair and greenish brown eyes , he asked. "I really don't know. That is one of the reasons why I am here. I am hoping that your little friend Klaus will help me.", I answered truthfully. "Okay... One more question. How do you know about everything that is going on here?", he asked. "Do you honestly think that Katherine wouldn't fill me in on everything that's going on? Besides, I have been watching over her for centuries!", I told him.

"Wait, does Katherine even know you are here?", Damon asked. "Nope, and I'd like to keep it that way. Well, at least until I'm done talking to Klaus.", I said while smirking. "Good luck with that! Katherine seems to know everything.", he said. "I'm sure she has her little minions, which is why you are going to help me!", I told him. "Now, why would I help you?!", he asked in response. "You will help me if you want your little precious Elena to live to see daylight tomorrow.", I looked over at him and saw his shocked face," You honestly didn't think I didn't know you love her? Damon, I know everything and you will soon learn that you can't keep a secret from me. I saw the way you looked at her while I was spying on y'all. You would do anything for her. Which is why you will help me if you want her to live.", I said while smirking at him. Then, I was pushed against the wall for the second time today. I easily got out of his grip and pinned him against the wall. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Damon. I'm not like Katherine; I don't just toy with you, I will actually kill you. Now, you do as I say or you know what will happen.", I said. All Damon could do was nod. I let go of his neck and walked over to his own personal bar to get a drink.

"Boy, you Salvatore's and your doppelgangers.", I said while pouring myself some bourbon. I walked up to Damon and said," Tonight at 7 you will help me get to Klaus's house without being seen. Now, I am leaving but I will be back." I then walked out of his house and headed for my new apartment.

I was there in a matter of seconds. Then, I walked through the front door and decided to go have some fun. I walked out of my house and headed towards the woods. I soon smelled a campfire and headed towards it. When I found the campsite, there was a young couple there looking like they had just been married. 'What a pity that they were going to die on their honeymoon', I thought to myself. I walked up to the opening of their tent and unzipped it. They both screamed when I showed them my fangs and the male asked,"What are you?" All I said in reply was," Oh, I'm just big trouble.", while I was smirking. Then, I snapped both of their necks and drank them dry. Watch out Mystic Falls, I'm here to cause a lot of trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~»  
Oh my

I was sitting on my couch when I noticed that it was already 6:45 and I was supposed to meet Damon at 7:00. I got up and walked towards the front door. I slid on my shoes and walked out the door. I decided not to take my care and began running to the Salvatore's house. I arrived in no time and cautiously walked up to the front door. I listened to make sure no one was near so I could sneak in. When I made sure the coast was clear I walked in and ran up to Damon's bedroom.

I got walked through his door and saw he was laying on his bed, asleep. I walked up to him a shook him. "Damon! Wake up!", i screamed in his ear. He shot up and looked at me shocked. "Why did you wake me up?!", he asked me. "Damon, it is 7 and you are taking me to Klaus, remember?", I answered him. "Oh yeah. Let me just get my shoes on and we will go.", he said. He got off of the bed and went over to his closet putting on his shoes. Then, he carefully led me down the stairs, making sure nobody was there. We reached the door and he opened it while I followed. We got into his car and started our way towards Klaus's house.

"You know he is never going to give you the answers you want.", Damon told me. "Oh Damon. I have known Klaus for a very long time and he will give me what I need because he knows that if he doesn't something will happen to someone he loves.", I told him. "So Klaus is technically scared of you?", Damon asked. "Klaus and I are very much alike. If we don't get what we want we ruin someones life. Klaus knows this. We kind of have an agreement that we will give each other what we need and in return we won't ruin each other. I know that Klaus could hurt me, but he knows that if he does he will get hurt as well.", I told Damon. Everything that I was saying was true. "Whatever you say Aleksandria.", Damon said with a smile.

The rest of the ride there was silent. After what seemed like forever, we arrived at a huge mansion. Go figure, Klaus always like to live the rich life. Damon stopped the car in the driveway. "Do you want me to come inside, or leave?", he asked. "You can come inside with me, that way you find out everything so you can tell Stefan or Elena.", I told him knowing he wanted to find out why I looked like this just as much as I did.

We got out of the car and headed towards the front door. I knocked and waited patiently for someone to answer. After a few seconds the door opened and Klaus stood in front of me, shocked. "Alex, I didn't know you were in town.", he said. "Well, i just got here and I thought I would drop by to visit my old friend.", I told him. "Is that so? Well, come on in.", he said. I walked inside his house and it was gorgeous. I stood in the middle of the foyer with my mouth open, gawking at the gorgeous sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Answers

Klaus showed me and Damon to his living room and we sat down. "So Alex, what actually brings you here? And does Katherine know you are here?", Klaus asked me. "Well, I need to ask you some questions, and Katie does not know I am here.",I told him. "Well, what are your questions?", he said. "Klaus, why are my eyes and hair a different color from Katie? I know you know the answer so don't even try lying.", I asked him. Klaus seemed to be thinking about telling me or not.

"Aleksandria, you know about the original amara , right?", Klaus said. I don't know how this involved her but I just nodded my head knowing he was going to continue to explain. "Well, when she found out that my mother made our family into vampires she was very mad. Then, when she found out what our mother had done to her she was extremely mad. She was so mad that she went to go find a witch to help her do a spell on her doppelganger. The spell made the next doppelgangers twins, except one of the twins was made very special.",he said. "Klaus, what did the spell do to me.", I said, worried it was something very bad. " Aleksandria, the spell put a demon inside of you. She did this spell because once you die, the demon will come out and kill all vampires, but it will also kill anyone you have ever loved. This is why you are meaner than Katherine, because your inner demon was already close to being let out, but it wasn't so it came out a little bit. Do you remember in your human years how you were so sweet? Vampirism actually did change you.", he said. I just sat there shocked. I'm a demon? So this is why I have no remorse for anyone.

"What do we do Klaus? Obviously we have to do something! Isn't there a spell to reverse it?", I asked him. "Alex, I have looked everywhere for a reverse spell, but I don't believe there is one.", he said to me. "No! We will look again! There has to be a reverse spell! There has to be..", I said, the last part more to myself. There's a reverse spell to every spell, right?

"Well, there was one thing about the spell..", Klaus said. "Klaus, what is it?", I said, worried. "Well, the spell said that in order for there to be a demon inside of you, they had to put a demon inside of another person. This person is supposed to be your soul mate. Whenever you two find each other, your demons will either come out or they will go away.", he said. "So your telling me, that when I find my true love or whatever, that we will either kill everyone, or the demons will go away?", I asked him, trying to understand this. "Yes, I'm so sorry Alex..", he said, sadness in his eyes. I just sat there, thinking. I don't know how long I sat there, but it had to have been a couple of hours because Klaus was no longer sitting across from me and Damon had left a long time ago. What am I supposed to do?

I walked back to my apparent and thought Stefan was there telling me klaus was lying and I said how do you know

Stevens because I read your mind and he killed kathrine your sister

Alex so your Silas

Stevens - no Iam Stevens another one of his dobleganers He told me to kill Taylors baby klaus baby

Steven - and I walk out and he show me kathrine dead body we killed a couple of klaus pack friends and I shaped Taylor neck a stab the heart of Taylor's baby and then as I walk past a car mirror I was looking more like my sister and I smiled then me and Steven went for walk back to wear Steven left Katherine body in a chess Steven oped it said she is still here and I went to look inside it looks empty to me. I said Then he closed it and re opened it your right Alex she is gone.

Me and Steven thinking  
Damon found us said - maybe you wear the only one Alex but spell spilt one baby into 2 so when you killed klaus pack and baby you broke the spell and you and Kathrine are the same person now.

Alex - how you figure that out

Damon- Iam good at solving things he lied

Alex - realy

Damon - no it all in this book he handed me. And back up 20 feet away from me

Alex - why you walking away from me

Damon Beacause if your two vampire in one you could rip my head off with that strength  
Alex - why would I rip your head off I have my humanity switch on right now now

Damon - you have the ability control you human switch without trying to turn off

Alex - touches Damon's head And opens to reavile his brain and she said your brain is dying Damon she licks his brain then puts it back in his head and he heals

Damon - wake up say what's wrong me I'm can't believe I stole my brothers girlfriend I got to fix this he joked. It did not work

Alex - Fell a sleep dreaming I wasn't trying to fix you I was trying to make something Here is your baby Damon it's part of you and Elena I drop I litte pic of Damon's brain in the fire with Elena blood mixed with Damond and fire stop revealing a baby girl and hands it over

Stevan - your vampire stretch gave you abilities to make babies for vampires

Alex - it dose not work anymore it only works once now I just a Norma vampire like you.

Damon and Stefan woke up and rain down the stares

Then i woke up on a Couch in Damon and Stefan's living room

Damon said. Alex Elena is missing now too and Stefan says so is amar

Who what you talking about my name is Katherine Saltzman Alaric and Isabel daughter. Elena half sister. Elena told me tell you she went out for blood bags

Damon - your lying Alex

Alex - I had to think of some kind Lie because I wanted to test you

Then he graps her by the neck and pins her to the wall And say stop lying Kathrine

Then I pushed him to wall and I pined him to wall choking style

Remember Damon I said Iam not like Kathrine I don't just toy around I will kill you as I snaps his neck and drops him to the floor

Elena - comes in says what did you do to him Kathrine as she pined me to a wall

I pushed her to wall like I did with Damon and said Elena you sicking me you cheat on Stefan with Damon and you make the worst vampire ever

Elena - I hate you she says struggling to get free  
Alex - you may hate me but I got more hate for you as I snap her neck and drop her to the floor next to Damon. Then I walk out the door and into the place called mystic falls campground Walk up to a tent and unzip the tent and went in saw a nice fit guy I bit him and drained him out I left him there and rain back to my apartment had wine on my couch fell asleep until my phone rang it was klaus  
He just told me to turn the tv on and he hung up on me turned the news on and it said another body found drained of blood just like those other people on there honeymoon that dyed last week Get your revain ready I just got word the mysic falls running low on revain . I smiled and said revain has no effect on me I've been drinking it for years with blood  
Then Stevan walks in cuddles up to me  
Then I get up and tell Stevan I got get a snack walk out to Whitmore College  
I stop by office he said hi who are you  
And I said I hear because you wanted to meet the Augustin vampire my name is Aleksandria Yeah I killed Carolyn and Elena roommate but you already new that

. So your Agustin vampire  
Yes I replied  
So I walked to the dorm room and walk in Caroline was there and Said been waiting for you for days For you thinking I was Elena  
I said Iam not Elena  
Carline - pin me to wall and says Kathrine  
And then I pin her to wall and say Iam the Agustin vampire my real name is Aleksandria Petrova. Kathrine twin sister  
I already met Elena she has bit of neck injury I smirked

Klaus walks In and says Alex and Caroline

Caroline - what you doing here Klaus  
Klaus - I need to talk to Alex alone  
Carline goes into bathroom

Klaus - Alex your not really Katherine twin  
Alex- what  
Klaus - you were an experiment with Amara blood  
Alex- Iam confused klaus  
Klaus - your not a dobleganger But your a clone of Amara

Alex-then why do I toy with people like Kathrine

Klause- the frist attempted failed until they add a litte bit of blood from Silas

Alex- so is that why I have the strength of two vampires  
Klause - it's the Silas blood part that makes you strong was added to you right before you turned.

Alex- so what that mean

Klaus - your not just a vampire you new kinda vampire

Alex- so why is impossible for me to use spells  
Klaus - you mostly vampire

Alex- is that why I can go into sun with no daytime ring

Klaus - yeah you can Handel sun because Of that and you will get more abitlys later. Klaus think to himself Alex could became vampire Quine

Alex - did you say vampire Quine

Klaus - no I didn't say that I thought of it I think you develop Mind reading I got go.

Alex- sits down on the bed touches her head thinking

Carline - walk in think what's wrong

Alex- nothing just have a headache  
Carline - I didnt say anything How did you know I was you going to ask you that

Alex- closed her eyes and had a Vision of Stefan and Damon in trouble

Alex- get up and says Stefan and Damon are going to be in trouble let's go

Alex and Carlline go to the wearied house and carline try's walk in but can't go in says we need to be invited in.

Alex- let me try as I take carline hands and told her to close her eyes I step though and Caroline looked at me and asked how I do that. I told her it's a special ability We saw these to witches near Stefan and Damom tied to chair They looked at me I looked back at them thinking something would happen to they suddenly passed out and carline checked on them and said there dead. I untied Damon and Stefan. Stefan got up and said to me did you do the stare of death.

Alex- I think if that's what you call

Stefan - there only one type of vampire that can use that on witches.

Alex- what kind

Stefan - a vampwitch Hybrid between a vampire and witch there always destined to be queen of vampires

Damon - not possible vampire and witches can't have. Children

Alex- I don't think I could Handel being a Quine

Meanwhile - klaus laughing I lied to her As he walks back to his house She a normal vampire who eat a daylight ring when she was little human. She is really just Jermey half sister .

Jermey - walk in on Stefan and Damon and look at a Alex and said you not Elena you not Katherine not Amara Either but reminder you and closed his eyes as he touched her and said your my Real sister He took a photo of Grayson Gilbert my real father. Jeremy touched her had flashback with Alex had a flashback of his father l his wife leaving her in snow wit daytime ring.

Alex- I was left there for 4 year until someone found me when i got older I was turned by someone who look like a Petrova

Alex- phone ring it was said you were turned by me Nadia your bitrth mother  
That's why you look like Katherine Grayson Gilbert was my boyfriend until he got me pregnant then he tried kill me and live with Jeremy mother kidnap you and then that guy new I was going come back for you so he hid you in snow with a baby Gilbert ring . When i found you in the snow I was a vampire. It was hard taking care of baby human when your a vampire you got older so I turned you. And after that you disappeared for while.

The truth of were Alex came from

Alex- I screamed into the phone you not my mother and hung up

Alex- then received a text from contact called mom  
Alex - reply who are you then received a text saying Iam your mother Meet me at the park ASP your differently Not Katherine twin sister.

Alex - I got go as she walks out of the strange house to the park she notices woman with black hair on a bench With a a doctors cape.  
I said  
She reply back to me don't call me that  
I said are you my mom

Miss .west - Iam your birth mother yes But you were experiment reconstructing DNA sequence from Amara and Katherine DNA We used little bit Of DNA from a guy with the name that start with letter A but you will know who he when you meet him clue is he was turned into vampire and he back in mystic falls. I told her I don't think I am the girl your looking for i think Iam kathrine twin sister. I help her though birth when I was human but can't tell if that's my past or someone Else But I can have visions of other vampire history. It all confusing. Then I touched a woman and closed And had a vision of woman's history

Of the woman when she was 14 she had a enemy. She hated her so much that she even tried to spill a drink on her favorite dress the matter of fact that she failed but day they fought to much that she was quite angry and she was drunk i was angry at her so so she left my house it was late like 12:00 am and she had to pass the woods to go to her the next day I went to school Nobody knew about her and I thought I should figure out what happened so I went to her house but her mom didn't knew what happened.I was going home passing the woods when i saw her dead in the woods and her neck was bleeding I ran home and told my mom she told the police and they investigated it was a animal attack but they were not to sure This is not a fake story trust me I thought it was a vampire bite. have not went To the woods since 2 years but I think I should investigate it in the night the matter of fact my mom dose not want me going there then vision took twist took her a little deeper in the woods showing vampire was me.

Then i opens my eyes and then I compelled the woman to forgot her past and and just movie forward and also forget that we met today.  
Then woman looked at me and said who are you I reply just someone in the park I was getting hungry so I left and found a camp site and went in saw my Katherine my sister she turehd around and said Alex I thought klaus killed you. I said what's wrong with you I said

She replayed Iam dying age is catcher up me

Alex- so your human Iam sorry sister but Iam realy Hungary and hate you so much for run off from are family  
I bit her arm and drink her blood until she was dead  
After that I had another visions of savator brother as human Were Katharine was dating Stefan and I was dating Damon on that night witch made them think Katherine cheated on Stefan Because I wasn't there when they both woke up as vampires. I rain to savotor house and told Damon i was the one turned him. And I told Stefan he was turned by Katherine and then I just had another vision of me waiting for Kathrine to leave Stefan room and I went there poses as Katherine and turned Stefan into a vampire and I just have to say it I screamed I turned you both into vampires


End file.
